


Close Enough To Perfect

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: There are some things better than being normal.





	Close Enough To Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Close Enough To Perfect  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 207  
>  **Summary:** There are some things better than being normal.  
>  **A/N:** written for the [Paired Up Prompt Card challenge](https://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5192573.html) at nekid_spike

As Buffy limped back to her house, her body bruised and bloody from a vicious attach by a group of vampires, she couldn’t help but think in a perfect world there would be no vampires, demons or monsters of any kind and there definitely wouldn’t be any need for a slayer. But of course the world wasn’t perfect, at least her little corner of it wasn’t. A sigh swept through her. What she wouldn’t give to be just a normal girl who....

_Wait._

Her perfect world the one without vampires would mean there would be no Spike. As she opened her front door a shudder went through her at the thought. There was no way she would want to live in a world without him in it.

“What happened?” Spike rushed to her side. 

“Vampires.” She managed to get through her clenched teeth as a wave of pain shot through her.

Spike didn’t waste anymore time asking questions he picked her up in his arms, cradled her against his chest and carried her up the stairs to the bath. 

A smile curled her lips as she snuggled against his chest. Her world might not be perfect but when she was with him it was certainly close enough.


End file.
